I bet
by Panda-Moo15
Summary: Max is doing something she knows she SHOULDN'T do but she can't help herself. How will Fang react to the shocking news? Will this be the end of Fax forever! M for mature content.
1. The Betrayal

**I bet.**

**Hey people. Know yall've all missed me and I know why. My pure Awesomeness!! This is my new account cuz I have no patience with changin passwords (forget 'em anyway.) and just decided to make a fresh start (splashes all with freezing cold water). Hehe. My old one (for those with no knowledge.. pssh!!) was crazy-panda-girl3 **

**Anyway.. back to the point. I do not own Max Fang or Iggy.. while I might wish I own Fang (not in the copyright way btw) I do not and therefore must give all the credit to Mr Patterson for these magnificent characters. Thank-you to all those who kept up with my other stories and I know you must be hanging off the edges of your seats as indicated in many reviews. **

**Ok.. I did it again.... sorry.**

**anyway....**

Max's P.O.V

I was looking over at my husband Fang, wishing I never did what I did. It was sad. Worse than that. It was horrific. I know it would kill Fang if he knew but I still kept it from him hoping he would never find out about my scandal. Well.. hoping he hadn't **already** find out. I rolled out of our comfy double bed and sauntered toward him, his back to me facing into the bathroom sink mirror. I smiled and saw his sexy smile reflected in the glass in response. When I reached him I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my naked body against his.

"That... was unbelievable!" I whispered into his ear. The smile on his face widened and I knew I did something right.

I kissed his neck lightly. Up to his chin before kissing back down to his collar bone, reaching over his shoulder.

"Mmh." Fang moaned and his eyelids fluttered closed in pleasure. I ran my hands along his muscular chest before dropping them to my sides and taking a step back.

"I'll talk to you later!" I announced after I'd pulled on jeans and a tee-shirt.. under which I was hiding the only evidence of my betrayal. A black lace bra and matching panties.

I closed the door softly behind me. Hoping Fang wouldn't follow me. It had been years since the whole flock was together. Angel and Gazzy are now living together (not romantically! Get your freakin' minds outta the gutter!) and Nudge and Iggy got married. Same as Fang and myself. But.. No one knew about my horrible secret. I'd talked to all of them. Confessed to Nudge.. but I didn't even use any names. Just explained my sitch.

I felt sick as I walked the path toward my heightening despair. I knew it was wrong but what else could I do? I was addicted. Like a moth to a flame I had to keep going back again and again getting the fulfillment I needed. The satisfaction.

Just the thought of the word made me think of my secret lover. His soft warms hands, his warm breath on my skin, his weight hovering over my body. Those moans issued in that deep voice as he came. I was shivering. Not because it was cold but because the the anticipation. The excitement.

I let myself in like always and switched on the light. He was already waiting, naked, lounging on his bed. I made my way to him, sinking down onto the mattress and draping my clothed body over his naked one. I caressed the full length of his body. His face, his neck, his chest, his manhood, his legs. He moaned in pleasure at my soft touch and pulled my face down to him, his hands already stripping off my jacket. I caressed is blonde hair as his tongue slid inside my mouth. He tasted so good and I moaned. He pulled his face away and I stared into his blue-gray unseeing eyes. Okay.. well they weren't exactly unseeing anymore. He had them fixed.

"Oh Iggy" I groaned as his finger explored the inner depths of my body.

He smiled and continued stripping off the various pieces of clothing still left on my body. My tee-shirt and the small black lace bra. All else had been removed in a frenzy and now, he slowed down enjoying the feel of my body under his sensitive fingertips. The whole time, my mind wondered over what would happen if Fang found us. Or Nudge. Would the join in or would they hate us forever?

I desperately hoped the latter would never come into play.

His body moved inside me bringing fresh new waves of excitement through me as I succumbed to the pleasure once more. Iggy's breath quickened and I knew he was ready to cum. I pushed my hips against his and a groan escaped his lips as he flooded me. I moaned with him as I came for a second time. He collapsed against my breasts his breathing slowing slightly. His tongue flicked out, licking my nipple and occasionally sucking lightly. I arched my back, pushing my breasts against his face, urging him to suck harder. A loud moan escaped my throat and I pressed a hand to his blonde head holding it in place as his mouth worked over my erect nipple. My moans coming faster and faster, my breath hitched in my throat as I came. Recovering, I rolled him over so I was straddling his hips, his erection pressing hard into my body. I slid myself down his legs, rubbing my sex along them until I was low enough to take his penis into my mouth.

Fang's P.O.V

I watched Max walk through the door. I knew she was wearing the black lace bra she always does when she goes to see HIM. I no longer consider that man-whore my friend. He stole my wife and my beautiful precious Max. I will never trust him ever again. As for Max.. well I think I'm too selfish to be able to let her go. The sex is too awesome. At that thought my mind turned to earlier tonight. I lay back down on our double bed and closed a fist around my erection and pumped it slowly.

_Max ran a hand up Fang's thigh and onto his manhood. She rubbed it lightly before taking it into her mouth and sucking hard. Fang groaned at the contact, the warmth of her mouth. He pulled her head up from it's place between his legs and pressed his mouth to hers sliding his tongue inside her mouth. Jealous thoughts running rampage through his mind. 'Is this what she does with him too?' The thoughts were instantly dismissed however as her hips connected with his and his manhood slid between her legs into the delicate folds of her private place. She moaned into his mouth and thrust her hips harder towards him pushing his dick further inside herself. He flipped her onto her back and ground his hips into her, slamming into her body. Hard and fast the way she enjoyed it. He came explosively and collapsed sideways off her. One hand stayed rubbing an erect nipple while the other thrust inside her. _

I came again at the thought but didn't stop pumping my erection. I intended to wait here until she gets back and demand a good blow job. Then.. Maybe I would fuck her again. I hope it's better with me than it is with him.

Max's P.O.V

I made my way back home. Clothes thrown over my body haphazardly. Fang had texted me and I had to get out of there stat. I raced back home to find Fang lying on the bed his erection in his hand which was moving slowly along it.

"Hi, Baby." I whispered as I crawled into bed beside him. "I know what you want." I smiled seductively and lowered my head toward his hips. I took his entire penis into my mouth and sucked biting gently at the tip.

I sucked harder and harder until he came in my mouth and I slithered up the bed and slipped my wet tongue into his mouth for him to taste his own cum. He sucked and licked at my lips before making his way down my chest and down my stomach pulling my pants down to my ankles and placed his head between my legs. His tongue caressed the soft flesh and the moans escaped my mouth. Quiet but loud enough for him to hear. His tongue slid across my hot spots and probed inside me sending me crashing over the edge.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" I whispered and buried my face against his chest. My tears splashing across his chest.


	2. The Realisation

**Chapter 2 I bet.**

**Well. I was reluctant on writing this cuz nobody seemed to want more.. I am confused now. People saying they liked it but was too short. People saying that The last line made no sense. CLIFFHANGER HELLO!! It is all just for fun. If I say something that goes against the characters personality I'm sorry but it's just for fun so just suck it all up and enjoy.**

**Now that all my rage is out of me let's get to work.**

**p.s Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. As much as I might want to.**

Fang's P.O.V

Max just broke down. She pressed herself to me and sobbed about how sorry she was. I wished I could have told her that I already knew and not to worry 'cause I wasn't mad. I reigned in my wayward thoughts however and kept them to myself. Max didn't need the pressure of knowing that I know that she knows that which I know too. So I just left it.

I cradled her in my arms a little unsure of how to comfort her but still keep it a secret that I know her secret that I secretly found out. Sneaky huh? I found out when I went round to Iggy's after Max went out telling me she was going to the shops to get some more food for our deserted fridge.

I had gone to knock but my fist made contact with the door and it just swung open. And well.. I suppose you can guess what I saw huh? Max and Iggy going for it. But the funny thing is.. Well.. I wasn't angry. In fact.. It kinda turned me on... But I wasn't about to admit that to myself anyway. Even though I had somehow ended up with my fist wrapped around myself. Lost track of time too. Before I even got to cum Max came running out the door smashing it into my nose. Stupid bitch.

Interrupting my happy time..

Anyway I just loped my way on home and hoped I would make it before she does.. Haha that sounds hilarious.. make it before her? You know? Oh man the joke's lost on all of you. But I did and she got home with a bag full of carrots.. and potatoes.. Hehe. And other random foodstuffs.

Max's P.O.V

I couldn't help myself. I just sobbed in his arms. I wanted to tell him what I'd done but I was too much of a coward. I was scared he would be upset with me. I don't want to lose him. Sex with Iggy is great but Fang is there for everything else.. Though he's good in bed as well. But Fang cares about me and always makes sure I'm alright. Sometimes I think he might know but then he'll say something else that proves he doesn't know.

Fang wrapped his arms tighter around my body and I hid my face against his hard chest. I ran my hands down his strong stomach and hooked them into his jeans. He guessed straight away what I wanted.

"Are you sure Max? Right now? Shouldn't we just go to bed?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head and slipped his jeans down off his hips exposing the top of his boxers. I stroked the silky material before hooking my thumbs into those and dragging them down with his jeans. He looked at me with that expression that shows he's really getting into the mood. He smiled and dragged the two of us to the floor.

Iggy's P.O.V

I'm not sure how much longer Max is going to be coming over my place. I feel bad 'cause Fang is my friend and I've just gone and stolen his girl. Not to mention going behind my beloved Nudges back. I feel so wretched. If only I'd resisted the urge that first night.

_Max and Iggy went out for a drink. They'd both agreed that it would be just as friends. They downed the first beer and started chatting about their partners. Fang and Nudge. Iggy described to Max how much Nudge meant to him and Max said the same about Fang. She wasn't quite so sweet about it. _

_The second beer came and passed as quick as the first and now the two were getting into detail on the relationships. Max talking about Fang's ability to make her orgasm in a moments notice and  
Iggy about how Nudger pleasures him so._

_The third dizzied the pair even more into much more intricate details. Iggy asked how good Fang was in bed. Max answered "Dreamy." That one word that drove Iggy crazy._

"_Would you come stay at my house tonight? Tell me how I weigh up against Fang." Iggy whispered seductively into Max's ear. She agreed and soon the two made their way out of the bar and to Iggy's house. Nudge was away. Staying with Angel and Gazzy for the weekend. _

_They stumbled inside and turned on the light. Iggy wasted no time in taking Max's slinky dress of her petite body. His hands slid delicately towards the mounds of flesh where he kneaded and pinched lightly making Max moan in pleasure. He replaced his hands with the heat of his mouth as Max slowly stripped off his pants and the sunk together towards the soft mattress. His hands fumbled with the clasps of her bra and her fingers slid through the silky feathers of his wings. Soon the both of them were naked. Iggy's body just connecting with Max's. Max groaned impatiently and pushed her hips towards Iggy. His full length sliding inside her. She writhed and moaned in pleasure as Iggy slid himself in and out. In and out. The pleasure was building and Max couldn't bear the suspense. She added her own rhythmic undulations her hips meeting his forcing him further inside of her..._

I glanced down and noticed my boner as Nudge came out of the bathroom. It wasn't because of her and that made me feel guilty. The reason for my boner popped back into my mind and all I could think of was how much I wanted to see Max. I dialed her number into my phone. Telling Nudge I was going to see if Fang wanted to meet me at the pub. It was a lie and I felt horrible but I was craving her body. Those round soft breasts. The curve of her ass. I couldn't help but notice the annoying presence of my boner and rushed out the door before Nudge noticed.

Max's P.O.V

My mind skimmed over the details of earlier with Iggy while Fang worked himself on top of me. I couldn't bring myself to enjoy Fang. My mind could only focus on Iggy. His sharp angular cheekbones. The large round shoulders. Fang was nice but to buff for my preferences. I found myself thinking over the pro's and con's of each boy as Fang came inside me. At this I moaned. I hadn't expected it so early. The sensation knocked the sense into me. Of course I wanted Fang. Not Iggy. Iggy was just a pacifier. Something to take away the biting pains and fears of reality. A blissful imaginary world with two insanely real people.  
Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes but I wiped them away and feigned an orgasm.

Fang's P.O.V

The whole time I knew Max wasn't in bed with me. I didn't mind though. Some kind of instinct told me she still was thinking about me. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about. I came inside her and the dazed expression disappeared and a moment of shock crossed her face before the sounds emanated from deep in her throat. Fake, but I was glad for the effort all the same.


End file.
